


Iwaoi week drabbles

by CheetahLeopard2, Cup of Suga (CheetahLeopard2)



Series: The Seijhomohoes [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, IwaOi Week, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/Cup%20of%20Suga
Summary: Iwaoi week Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That1Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That1Scout), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This is maybe my only ship week so far this year. Wish me luck!

You never age past 18 until you find your romantic soulmate, they say.   
For all Tooru knows, that’s true.   
He’s been alive years.  
Long enough to play on hundreds of teams.  
Long enough to gain hundreds of degrees.  
Long enough to see wars.  
Long enough to see his parents, and then his siblings, die.  
Long enough to have been in many groups.   
In his last one, Seijoh, they had been an odd group.  
They had been mostly soulmates.  
Akira and Yuutarou, Shigeru and Kentarou.  
There had been a few odd ones out, aromantic Shinji.  
Issei and Takahiro, dating but not romantic soulmates.  
And then there had been Tooru and Hajime.  
Tooru’s life used to be full of attempts.  
Attempts to get better.   
Attempt to escape.  
Attempts would never lead results until he found his soulmate, who was probably overseas.  
That all changed when he found Hajime.  
Tooru-and-Hajime. The duo older than most adults.  
Tooru had relapsed, once. That night was full of blood and confessions and crying and cuddles.  
Tooru-and-Hajime. The proud parents of the group.  
Tooru-and-Hajime. The day a girls eyes flashed towards them and Tooru knew he had to pull Hajime away before Hajime saw her.  
That night was full of running and cries of I almost lost you.  
And then, they ran out of time.  
A knock, sounding on the door, a girl at the door.   
The door Hajime answered.  
They couldn’t stop time. Tooru had to watch helplessly.   
Helpless as Hajime’s hair went gray.  
Helpless as Hajime’s hearing went away.  
Helpless as Hajime’s sight went fuzzy.  
And as much as Tooru hated it, he couldn’t hate the girl that he and Hajime had made a part of their group. The trio of her-Tooru-Hajime. But watching the people he loved, they eventually moved on, curled peacefully in his arms while they slept.  
It was the next day, as Tooru cried, that a nice man let him a handkerchief. And Tooru died that night.  
No one to blame for his reuniting with his loves but the metal that bit against his skin.


	2. Day two- unrequited/firsts

Hajime knew Tooru.  
He knows how flirty he is. He knows how he sleeps around. He knows that he’ll charm anyone-anything-he can.  
He knows, he knows most of all.  
It’s a truth that settles deep in his bones.  
Oikawa Tooru doesn’t love him, but he loves flirting.  
And so he ignores every lingering touch, every lingering gaze.  
He ignores all the stares, the comfort seeking.  
Because, after all.  
They’re best friends.  
Just. Best. Friends.  
The point that thrums in Hajime with every beat of his heart.  
The point that is true.  
Even after they move in together, and the lines are blurred as an intoxicated Tooru climbs to straddle Hajime’s waist, pushing him down on the bed whispering filthy promises.  
Hajime cleans up and moves Tooru to his own bed to wake with only memories of good sensations rippling through him.  
And then it happens again.  
And again.  
And then one day Tooru stops coming in at early hours smelling of alcohol, instead dressing up in soft sweaters and tight jeans.  
Getting ready for dates.  
Hajime didn’t notice the glances.  
He didn’t notice the touches.  
He didn’t notice the times Tooru sobbed himself to sleep because of Hajime’s ignorance.  
He didn’t notice any of the signs.  
Until they were fading away.   
Until they were focused on another man.  
And so on the last day before Tooru moved away, boxes already packed, to the man who smelled like roses and mornings and Tooru’s stolen smiles.  
Hajime said those three words.  
Those three words that could make or break his world.  
And they broke it.  
They broke it with a sad, sad smile and an, “I’ve already moved on.”  
And now Hajime is the one who sobs himself to sleep.


	3. Day 3- Charms/Song Inspired

Charms. Trinkets. The one and sometimes the same. A trinket to hold. A charm to feel as in worked it’s magic.

One thing leading to another. One day into one more. One bit of luck to another. 

Backlash. Karma.

A good day for a bad one. 

A good game for a bad one.

A filling meal for a meager one.

A well-rested night for an all-nighter.

A good relationship for a bad relationship.

An amazing friend for an abusive one.

A fantastic date for a horrid time.

A good knee for an injured one.

A lucky sign for a bad one.

Backlash. Karma.

A life cannot, however, be charmed back.

No matter Hajime wishes it could.

No matter how his anguish.

How his sacrificing.

How his pleading.

How his crying.

How his love.

No matter how it all saves him.

It couldn’t save the one he needed.

The one who use to protect him.

The one he used to protect.

The one he needs back.

The one he yearns for.

The one he exists for.

The one he cries for.

The one he needs.

The one love.

His one.

Tooru.

The one he would have sacrificed  _ everything _ to save.

If only Tooru hadn’t done the same thing he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life!


	4. Day 4- Holidays/Paranoia

This white day shouldn’t be any different than any other.

Tooru’s side of the bed perfectly made, check.

The chocolates from valentine's day on the counter, check.

Clothes all set out for Hajime to, “Actually look nice on a special day!”, check.

Only one thing is missing.

Hajime sighs and stretches, blinking back tears at the thought of it only having been a year.

A year since Hajime started calling Tooru his lover.

A year since Hajime had the right to hold Tooru close.

A year since Hajime was able to wake up on a larger bed.

A year since Takahiro and Issei could no longer tease them for their obliviousness.

Hajime heaves something between a sigh and a laugh, going to pull on the collared shirt and nice jeans laid out for him by hands worn from years of volleyball.

He hesitates in the kitchen.

Tooru would want Hajime to eat a full meal before they meet up.

Hajime feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. The worrying dork.

In the end, he does eat. Something small, though. He doesn’t want to be late.

He steps out of the apartment he and Tooru had picked out and locks the door behind him, triple checking the lock. 

Hajime’s footsteps feel weighted as he heads towards the elevator, like the soles were made of lead.

It seemed to take extra power to press the button.

The ride down in the elevator seems empty without the usual “Iwa-chan I wanted to push the buttons!” and familiar pout. 

But what could Hajime say, plans had been made.

The air outside is slightly damp and Hajime notices the muted yellows and oranges snagging his gaze, directing him to a flower shop at the side of the street.

He walks out through the mist and a bittersweet smile alights on his face as he spots Tooru emerging from the grassy area to his left.

Hajime vears before kneeling, pulling a small metal band from his pocket.

With a shaking hand, he presents it to the gravestone reading Iwaizumi Tooru, and tears stream down his face when the flowers slip out of his hands.

They were zinnias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zinnias mean I miss you according to this site: http://ideas.hallmark.com/articles/valentines-day-ideas/flower-meanings/


End file.
